Alexis Shepard-Winchester
| |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Alexis Shepard-Winchester '''(Born: February 14, 1983) also known as Alexis Winchester. She is a human and a hunter, as well a Woman of Letters with her older sister Hana. She and her sister are members of the Shepard and the Winchester families. Both Lexi and Hana weren't born into the hunting life, but it didn't mean that their lives were perfect. The girl's parents pressured both girls to go to college and take over their businesses as the CEO's. To which the two didn't want, and they proceeded to run away from home after the big fight with their parents. Alexis was only 17 years old, soon to turn 18. Luna brought Alexis to the hospital after the fight with Metatron which he caused. She was in a coma for a week and a half, until she spent her time in rehab because of a penetrating brain injury and severely fractured vertebrae. It caused her to get semi-permanent paralysis in her arms and legs. In mid-season 11, she started to walk again, because of help from the rehab. At the age of 36, she found out she was pregnant. Physical Appearance Alexis has blue eyes and brown/blonde hair, which are medium length and are either in a ponytail or loose. She is around 5'3", making her a bit taller than her sister Hana. She usually is seen wearing flannels, skinny jeans and combat boots. Alexis is regularly seen wearing Dean's shirts and/or flannels. Her hair changed throughout the show, changed them almost every week, because she couldn't make up her mind. But stopped around season 7 after Bobby's death in Death's Door. Lexi is seen wearing a ring that her brother gave her, the day she and Hana ran away, after his death she is still seen wearing it, with her engagement ring. Personality People, like Dean and Hana, say that she acts just like Sam as if they are twins. The reasoning behind this is because you will always see Alexis with a book or writing some stories of her own, similar to Sam. Alexis is a very outgoing person who tries to be everybody's friend and to look out for the people that she loves dearly. She is at one instance called a " mom " by her older siblings, Hana and Caleb. Sometimes she fusses over small things, basically the reason she became a nurse. What surprises everyone that she meets is that she doesn't listen to music, but that changed when she started to date Dean. She is seen listening to old music, unlike her sister Hana, who enjoys the newer music more. Alexis never shows her emotions, except for five people. The five are Dean, Sam, Luna, Hana Shepard and Caleb Shepard. She values her family's safety over anything else, even going so far as to kill a demon and its human host in order to save Hana's and/or Dean's or Sam's life. Even though she eats pretty much like Dean, but stays skinny and a little muscular, to which a lot of girls that they meet become super jealous of her body. She doesn't like to admit but she is afraid of small spaces and losing the people she loves. But it's evident after Caleb was killed it hit Alexis hard, so she disappeared for a few months. Also, it was evident when Charlie Bradbury was killed by Eldon Frankenstein in Dark Dynasty. Deaths Dark Side of The Moon - Dean is killed alongside Sam by Roy and Walt, who blame them for the Apocalypse. Just as she enters the room she gets accidentally shot by Roy. Resurrected by Joshua, on God's orders. The End - Alexis died in an alternate timeline, in the year 2014, she was killed by Lucifer with the rest of her friends and family. Relationships '''Hana Shepard Alexis and Hana are sisters, who became hunters after, they ran away from home to their surrogate father Bobby Singer. The two love each other dearly and would do anything to help the other. In Do You Believe In Miracles? when Hana, Sam and Luna found the body of Lexi, they were deeply saddened by Dean's death and Lexi's severe injury. Sam Winchester Alexis and Sam are best friends and study buddies, from time to time they exchange books that they already read. Lexi and Sam are said to be like twins, because of their similar traits, which sometimes annoy their older siblings Hana and Dean. He was anguished after the death of his older brother Dean and his best friend Alexis being severely injured Luna Winchester Alexis and Luna are best girlfriends with Hana. When the two have time, they learn languages with Sophie. Alexis, Luna and Hana go on hunts together, drinking buddies, borrowing Sam's hair conditioner and stealing Dean's Impala, whilst he's sleeping. Luna cares deeply and thinks of Hana and Alexis as sisters. Caleb Shepard Alexis and Caleb were brother and sister. She was heartbroken when she found out about his and his wife's murder. Their relationship isn't that deeply explored, though it was evident that they had a positive and strong relationship. Dean Winchester Alexis and Dean shared a mutual distaste about each other, because of Dean's consistent flirting with her, when they met again in the dinner. They are seen constantly arguing about nothing, which agitates people around them. This continued until she was severely injured by Metatron because she tried to help Dean when he was getting beaten up. After this, Dean was blaming himself (he thought she is dead), moments later he was killed and became a Knight of Hell. Shortly after this, Alexis was found by Luna. They are seen not very interactive, but it's obvious that they love each other. Neither does Dean nor Alexis publicly display their relationship, to which Sam and Hana tease them about, they get annoyed and blush into infinity. Charlie Bradbury (aka Celeste Middleton) Alexis and Charlie were cousins. They haven't contacted each other for years, but they got reunited in season 7. During from that time until Charlie's death, Alexis saw her as a younger sister, they weren't very close, unlike Hana. Although the two sisters were devastated by her death. Gabriel Gabriel was a good friend to Lexi, during the short time they knew each other.